


Tango

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Community: 1-million-words, Dancing, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Ziva have to keep and eye on the suspect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/pairs-Ziva-Tony5_zpsec166722.jpg)
> 
> Also made for my NCIS_Bingo card, with the prompt "Attraction."

"So, do you know how to tango?" Tony asked as he led Ziva out onto the crowded dance floor.

"Of course," she smirked. "Do you?"

"I learned from the best," he replied.

"You can screw up the steps as much as you want, just don't lose our suspect!" Gibbs hissed into their earpieces.

"Yes Boss." Tony quickly whispered.

He began to lead Ziva around the floor, both of them searching the area for visuals of the missing marine. "To the left, by the stage," Ziva finally whispered.

Tony spun her and checked it out for himself. "Sure looks like him. Who's the pretty girl with him though?"

"Accomplice?" Ziva asked.

Tony checked her out again and then shook his head slightly. "She's not nearly as tense as him. But they clearly know each other, as in old friends."

"Maybe she's the one hiding him," McGee offered from MTAC.

"Okay, we're going to move in," Gibbs said. "Don't lose him!"

"On it," Ziva whispered, throwing one leg around Tony's and peeking over his shoulder. "They are still there."

Tony dipped her and then spun around and danced in the other direction. "She's moving," he suddenly whispered.

Ziva sharply turned, pulling Tony with her. "He's following," she confirmed. "Heading for the back exit."

As he disappeared into the crowd, they both stopped dancing, staring after him for a long minute until their heard Gibbs through their earpiece. "Going somewhere, gunny?"


End file.
